Present railway car hose couplings are designed with the nipple portion formed at a 15.degree. angle relative to the body of the coupling so that when the brake hose of two adjoining cars are connected, the hoses hang or sag at a predetermined angle below the level of the brake pipe on the car. As is known to those familiar with railway hose couplings, the sagging dispostion of the hoses maintain the coupled connection. In order to uncouple the hoses, the couplings must be oppositely rotated relative to each other by raising the hoses, at the point of coupling, above the level of the car brake pipe. In so doing, the couplings are consequently rotated relative to each other sufficiently to be disengaged. While the cars are in motion, there may be sufficient bouncing to cause the hoses themselves to be oscillated to such an extent as to result in inadvertent uncoupling of the hoses and consequently an undesirable or inadvertent emergency brake application.
In order to prevent unintentional uncoupling, locking type hose couplings have been proposed, that is, providing the couplings with a latching mechanism requiring preliminary unlatching operation before uncoupling can be effected. Such arrangements, however, have proven to be cumbersome in operating, susceptible to freezing, and considerably more expensive to manufacture.